<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Loveliest Lies of All by TSPrincxietyTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006998">My Loveliest Lies of All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPrincxietyTrash/pseuds/TSPrincxietyTrash'>TSPrincxietyTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also be warned, Biphobia, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gaslighting, Human AU, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, More characters and relationships to come as the chapter count goes up, More tags to come as the chapters are added, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Youtube AU, both internalised and from other people, eventually this fic will be explicit, fake dating au, lying, morally grey deceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPrincxietyTrash/pseuds/TSPrincxietyTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So where are you going to get a boyfriend from?” Roman asked, voice still playful and teasing even as Dee’s heart beat faster, hardly believing that this was working.</p><p>“Well, I don’t suppose you’d be interested?” he practically purred, smouldering at the camera.  Roman pretended to consider and Dee’s heart was positively leaping in his chest, his stomach doing somersaults with joy because this was it, Roman was going to say yes and-</p><p>“Okay! I can pretend to be your boyfriend!”</p><p>Dee froze, his expression entirely unchanging as he stared at the screen. Pretend.</p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>After being dumped by his long-term girlfriend, Dee decides that now is the perfect time to tell his friends and family that he is bi, only he figures it'll be easier if he actually had a boyfriend. In an attempt to kill two birds with one stone, Dee asks Roman (his long-distance best friend and crush) to be his boyfriend, only for Roman to assume he wants a fake boyfriend to make coming out easier.<br/>Now Dee has to figure out a way to ask out someone he's already dating.  Simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Roman/Deceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YO WHAT UP FAM(ILY) IT'S A ROCEIT FAKE DATING AU!!!!</p><p>So a few things.  This is still in it's very early stages, however I think it's gonna be a really fun au!  This au is also kinda inspired by Dan and Phil and how they met? So it's a YouTube au but it's set in like 2008 before youtube got really big.<br/>There will be more characters and possibly more ships appearing in later chapters, but the focus is really on roceit.<br/>There also will be sexual content in later chapters so fair warning! </p><p>I hope you like this first chapter! Let me know if there's anything that should be tagged as a warning! </p><p>Warnings:<br/>Break up<br/>some lying<br/>lack of emotional response to a break up<br/>alcohol mention<br/>teasing/flirting<br/>sarcasm<br/>nightmare mention/slight insomnia reference</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dee stared up at the stars as he listened to Roman’s voice on the other end of the phone, low and excited as he talked passionately about his new ideas for videos, what he thought his viewers would like and how he was planning to actually pull any of them off.  Dee blinked slowly, his eyes staying closed for just a little too long before he jolted a little as Roman’s voice grew louder.</p><p>“Dee? You still with me?” Roman’s voice was ever so slightly teasing, and Dee could just imagine the way his lips would quirk up on one side as he said it.  Wasn’t it funny, how he could see it so clearly when he’d never actually seen Roman in real life.</p><p>“<em>Absolutely </em>I’m still here, your voice totally wasn’t lulling me to sleep just now,” the sarcastic words fell from his lips like dew drops from high hanging leaves, inevitable and entirely outside of his control.  He was so used to being snarky at this point that he hardly noticed he was doing it any more.  A low chuckle came from the other side of the phone and Dee found himself smiling, it was such a nice sound.  He loved hearing Roman laugh, not that he’d ever told him that.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, Doctor Do-the-Most, except I’m not sorry! How could you, my dearest friend, not be hanging on my every word?” Roman bemoaned dramatically.  Dee had to work to contain a snort.</p><p>“Apologies, but it is getting kind of late.  We’ve been talking for about two hours,” Dee’s voice grew a little softer, though he wouldn’t like to admit it, looking up again at the stars.  His back was already starting to hurt from lying on the deckchair for so long, but he didn’t really have another option.</p><p>“Wow, really?  Time flies when you’re having fun!” he could almost hear Roman’s grin “Weren’t you supposed to be at some party tonight, anyway?”</p><p>“I’m still here,” Dee shrugged, glancing over his shoulder into the now dark house, the remnants of the party still visible through the sliding glass doors.</p><p>“What?” Roman practically squawked indignantly “Then why are you talking to me?”</p><p>“You’re more interesting,” Dee blurted, immediately flushing at his own honesty “And besides,” he pushed on “It all wrapped up a while ago, and it didn’t end too well anyway.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Roman spoke again.</p><p>“D’you wanna talk about it?” Dee considered for a moment then shrugged, despite the fact that Roman couldn’t see him.</p><p>“It’s not all that interesting. Usual high school shit, everyone was a bit drunk and dramatic. But, basically, Alice and I had this big blowout over nothing and… she dumped me,” his voice was entirely nonchalant as he spoke, already feeling fairly indifferent about the events.</p><p>“She broke up with you? In front of all your friends?” Roman asked, his voice softer than usual.  Dee couldn’t help but laugh at that.</p><p>“Aww, are you feeling sorry for me? How sweet of you,” he teased, hearing Roman huff a laugh on the other end of the line “Don’t bother, Ro, I’m fine. It was a long time coming, anyway,” he said, his voice back to normal as he gazed up at the stars again.</p><p>“As long as you’re alright. If you wanna talk about it we can,” Roman’s voice was still a little soft but he perked up again “I’m an exceptionally good therapist, don’t you know,” he teased.  Dee huffed a laugh.</p><p>“Oh I’m <em>sure</em>.” He paused for a moment, blinking slowly “I mean, it’s whatever. Things had been off with us for a while so it was never gonna work out,” he shrugged again “Is it weird that I don’t feel sad?”</p><p>Roman seemed to consider for a moment before his voice came through the phone, soothing and gentle and seeming to wrap around Dee like the softest blanket.</p><p>“I don’t think so, Dee. Maybe it’s just that you haven’t processed it yet, or maybe that’s just not how you’re feeling.  But whatever you’re feeling, it’s okay and it’s normal,” Dee couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head a little.</p><p>“Don’t get sappy on me, Ro,” he said, his voice far too gentle for it to have any bite to it.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Dee smiled again, letting his eyes fall closed.</p><p>“Can you believe it’s only a week to go ‘til I come visit you?” he asked, voice still soft but also excited, like they were children staying up far too late at a slumber party, sharing hushed secrets in the dead of night.</p><p>“I can’t wait!” Dee could actually hear the smile in Roman’s voice, causing his own smile to widen.  For a moment he allowed himself to imagine it, that moment when he would see Roman in real life for the first time.  How the two of them would embrace, and how it would feel to be so close to him.</p><p>“Me neither,” Dee murmured, exhaustion starting to weigh on his mind as he shivered in a slight breeze.  Vaguely he heard Roman hum in agreement.</p><p>“It’s nearly 5am, Dee, don’t you have work tomorrow?” he sounded almost as if he were chiding.  Dee smirked, even with his eyes still closed</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve never worked a day in my life,” he grinned as he listened to Roman laugh, loving the sound.</p><p>“You should sleep,” he said more firmly and Dee huffed.</p><p>“Just ‘cause you’re older than me doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do,” he complained, putting on the voice of a petulant child and enjoying Roman’s responding chuckle.</p><p>“I promise we’ll talk more tomorrow,” Roman teased and Dee huffed but conceded</p><p>“Fine, I’ll text you when I’m done with work and we can skype?” this had become their usual routine whenever both of them were free.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll speak to you then.  Goodnight, Dee,” Roman’s voice was soft again and Dee was sure he was getting drunk on the sound.</p><p>“Goodnight, Ro.  Sleep well,” and with that he hung up the phone, flipping it closed and looking up at the stars again. </p><p>He thought back over the evening, arriving at the party and barely enjoying it, Alice nit picking the whole evening until finally he snapped at her and she snapped right back until they were having a full blown argument in front of everyone and then she was leaving and he felt… relieved.</p><p>He had known things hadn’t been right for a while, and more recently he’d become aware that his feelings for Roman weren’t entirely platonic, and yet for some reason, he had waited for her to break up with him. He didn’t even know why.  Closing his eyes, he thought of how he was with Alice compared to how he acted around Roman. Everything with Roman was so easy, all his layers of the carefully cultivated personality he had built over the years just seemed to fall away around him.  And yet with Alice, he always felt like he had his guard up, carefully choosing every sentence, every thought and every opinion he wanted to share, or what he might change about himself to make her like him.</p><p>It wasn’t as though it was exclusively an Alice thing, though.  Dee was so practiced in what version of himself he wanted to show to different people that he hardly knew what he was actually like anyway.  Nobody except his immediate family knew that his name was Declan, even on the registers at school he was Dee since he’d been going by that name for so long.  It was almost as though he’d hidden everything real about himself behind a wall of self-preservation, and perhaps that was why he didn’t really feel anything when Alice left.  Because she wasn’t dumping <em>him</em>, she was dumping whatever person Dee had decided to be when he was around her. And it was true of everyone he met, if they didn’t like him, then what did it matter? It wasn’t really him they didn’t like anyway, just whatever they imagined him to be.</p><p>But Dee couldn’t help but notice that when he talked to Roman, none of that seemed to matter.  He found himself indulging in his more private interests with Roman, like theatre and Shakespeare and classic novels.  He didn’t stop to think about everything he said with Roman. </p><p>He didn’t often <em>lie</em> to Roman. </p><p>Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he got up and stretched, hearing several pops in his back and wincing.  Slowly he made his way back inside and wondered over to the couch, hoping to collapse on it only to find Virgil sat cross-legged in the corner, staring absently at the muted tv.</p><p>“How very <em>unusual</em> to see you awake at this hour,” he remarked, raising an eyebrow.  Virgil looked over at him and gave him the finger.  Dee snorted and flopped down next to him. “I see you’ve been sleeping well recently,” he added more softly, still sarcastic but he allowed a little of his concern to seep through.  Virgil shrugged.</p><p>“Nightmare,” he murmured and Dee nodded saying nothing more.</p><p>They sat together staring blankly at the tv until eventually both of them drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“And once we’ve done that, there’s a really nice café just round the corner that I definitely want to take you to, you’ll love it,” Roman grinned at him brightly, the full effect somewhat dulled by the slightly pixelated screen he was viewing it on, Dee was sure, but he didn’t want to complain too much since skype was at least working.</p><p>“Sounds utterly delightful,” Dee smirked. </p><p>“What time do you think you’ll get here?” Dee shrugged</p><p>“Apparently the drive is a couple of hours, so I should get to you around half ten?” Roman nodded, grinning through the lens and Dee was reminded of watching one of his youtube videos, though this was infinitely better seeing as it was just the two of them.</p><p>“Splendid!” Roman beamed at him “So ten thirty tomorrow? I can’t wait! How long do you have off work?” Dee felt a smile tug at his lips at Roman’s overly excited tone as he spoke.</p><p>“Four days, so I can stay three nights with you,” Dee realised his voice had gone all soft and sappy but he couldn’t help it. </p><p>“Perfect! Okay, I better go, text me when you leave in the morning?” Dee felt a nervous lurch in his stomach and immediately he shifted a little closer to the screen, biting his lip.</p><p>“Wait, eh, before you go… can I ask you something?” he hated how nervous his voice sounded even in his own ears, but Roman was smiling and nodding for him to go on.</p><p>“Sure, what’s up?” Roman’s voice was bright and happy, a soft smile still playing about his lips and Dee was once again hit hard by just how much he liked Roman. </p><p>Slowly he took a breath to steady himself.  He could do this.</p><p>Blinking a couple of times, he focused on appearing calm so that his nerves wouldn’t get the better of him, putting up a front as he so often did, though usually Roman was not on the other end of it.</p><p>“I was just thinking, now that Alice and I have broken up, I think I want to come out to my friends and family,” he somehow managed to sound sure of himself, even as his heart hammered hard in his chest. </p><p>“Oh wow, Dee that’s awesome!”</p><p>“Mhm, but you know how people are with bisexuality,” he drawled, laying back a little to try and come off a little more relaxed.  Roman rolled his eyes at Dee’s comment, nodding in agreement.</p><p>“If I hear someone tell me it’s just a phase one more time, I swear to god,” Roman looked like he was about to charge into some epic rant, so Dee hastened to cut him off.</p><p>“Yeah, what I mean is, I think it’ll be a lot easier if I have a boyfriend,” Roman nodded, so Dee carried on “I just think I’d get less of the judgemental crap, fewer questions… What do you think?” he asked, lidding his eyes and going for somewhere between alluring and downright sexy.</p><p>Roman was completely oblivious.</p><p>“I think it’s a great plan! A noble endeavour! A plot to help bisexuals everywhere! Though I can’t help but notice that one key factor is lacking,” his voice was teasing, and Dee smirked, almost gleeful that Roman seemed to be walking straight into this.</p><p>“I <em>hadn’t</em> noticed,” Dee raised an eyebrow, leaning as far back as he dared without risking falling off his bed and completely ruining the great pose he had going on.</p><p>“So where are you going to get a boyfriend from?” Roman asked, voice still playful and teasing even as Dee’s heart beat faster, hardly believing that this was <em>working.</em></p><p>“Well, I don’t suppose you’d be interested?” he practically purred, smouldering at the camera.  Roman pretended to consider and Dee’s heart was positively leaping in his chest, his stomach doing somersaults with joy because <em>this was it, Roman was going to say yes and-</em></p><p>“Okay! I can pretend to be your boyfriend!”</p><p>Dee froze, his expression entirely unchanging as he stared at the screen. <em>Pretend.</em></p><p>Shit.</p><p>Panicking, he did the first thing that came to mind, the thing he always did.</p><p>He lied.</p><p>“Oh would you? It’d really help me out a lot,” he kept going with the slightly sultry, flirty thing he’d been doing to try and avoid looking suspicious, though he was sure his eyes were too wide, his smile just slightly too fixed in place.  Roman didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Alright.  I mean, all joking aside, it is a little complicated, Dee.  But if you seriously want someone to pretend to be your boyfriend to just… make things easier, I’m happy to help,” Roman’s voice had gone all soft again, and Dee found some of his own pretences falling away at the honesty before him. </p><p>He blinked a couple of times before sitting up again and rubbing at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling bashful.</p><p>
  <em>You still have time to fix this, idiot. Ask him out now, properly. </em>
</p><p>“If you really don’t mind? I think it would help, I mean, it’s not like we’d tell anyone that we’re just pretending, so…” the second he’d said it Dee wanted nothing more than to punch himself but Roman was already nodding.</p><p>“Okay, let’s do it! We can figure stuff out tomorrow.  I can’t believe I’m going to see you in real life!” Roman was already so excited again, back to his usual upbeat, dramatic self.  Dee found himself smiling genuinely even as his stomach seemed to become an endless pit of twisted, tangled nerves.</p><p>“Only a few hours to go,” he confirmed.</p><p>After they’d said their goodbyes, Dee lay down in his bed, staring up at his ceiling wondering how on earth he could have let this happen. </p><p>Grimacing slightly, he rolled over and tried to fall asleep.</p><p>Somehow he could tell he was in for a bumpy ride.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dee goes to visit Roman for the first time, and they begin to navigate the finer points of having a pretend relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why hello my friends it's chapter 2! Thank you so much for all your lovely comments on chapter 1! </p><p>Guys guess what: There. Was. Only. One. Bed!</p><p> </p><p>Some warnings for this chapter:<br/>Slight gaslightinng from Dee<br/>food mentions<br/>if there's anything else let me know.</p><p>Also disclaimer, I am a Scottish person writing them as Americans so if there's anything that like seems weird, or British spellings that's why!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dee woke up ridiculously early the following morning, practically beside himself with excitement and nerves.  He was finally going to see Roman in real life, in just a few hours.  It was almost too much to handle.</p><p>He practically jumped out of bed and buzzed around his room, getting a bag ready for the three nights and anything else he thought he might need. In all his excitement he even texted a heart to Roman along with his ETA. </p><p>He did his best to move quickly and quietly so as not to disturb his parents, considering it was a Saturday morning.  Feeling fairly sure he’d managed to avoid waking them he grabbed his bag and decided to forego breakfast, instead heading downstairs and straight for the door.</p><p>“Dee? Where’re you going?” he froze with his hand on the doorknob, silently cursing how light a sleeper his Mom was. He half turned around and flashed her a bright grin</p><p>“I’m going to stay with Logan for a couple of nights, remember?  I asked if it was okay a few days ago you said it was fine?” he prompted, well adapted to keeping secrets from his parents at this point.  She yawned as he spoke, her eyes stamped with dark shadows.  She frowned, tired eyes searching his face.</p><p>“I… I don’t remember that,” she mumbled.  Dee focused on softening his expression, making sure his smile would read as fond as he looked at her</p><p>“Ah, you’re always forgetting stuff, Mom!” He chided gently, leaning over to kiss her cheek “I’ll keep you updated and I’ll be back in a few days, yeah?” he was itching to get out of the house now while she was still too tired to realise that they’d never had that conversation.  She sighed wearily, shaking her head at herself.</p><p>“Sorry, Dee, you’re right I’m sure.  Have fun and give my love to Logan, won’t you?” she smiled at him gently, those heavy eyes filled with love.  Dee felt a sharp pang of guilt for lying to her but it was too late now.  He smiled back jovially.</p><p>“Sure! See you in a couple days,” he gave her a quick hug and then was out the door, waving her off as she called out for him to drive safely.</p><p>He could see her in the rear view mirror still standing at the end of their driveway until his car was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dee had almost expected the first time he laid eyes on Roman in real life to be some magical, picturesque moment where he would practically hear music swelling and the whole world would sort of fade away leaving just the two of them.</p><p>Instead what he got was mostly a view of Roman’s ass as he apparently had bent over to pick something up.  Not that Dee was complaining too much, but it still wasn’t quite what he had imagined.  He was still in the car when he’d first spotted Roman and now he was standing up again and waving as Dee attempted to parallel park without causing an incident.</p><p>He couldn’t help but notice that in real life Roman was even more ridiculously hot than he was on camera.  He was wearing a white t-shirt that contrasted so nicely with his brown skin, his chestnut coloured hair fell into his dark eyes in the most flattering way.  He was taller than Dee had expected too, wearing jeans so tight they left very little to the imagination.  Honestly, Dee thought that, really, he deserved some kind of award for not having crashed his car the moment he saw him.</p><p>Once he finally got out of the car Roman seemed to be beside himself with excitement, practically vibrating with happiness as he pulled Dee into a warm embrace.  He was significantly taller than Dee, as they hugged Dee’s nose just about lined up with Roman’s collar bone, meaning he was the ideal height for Dee to bury his face in Roman’s chest or neck. He sighed happily, hugging Roman back just as tightly, his head practically spinning with how strange it was to see him for the first time when he already knew him so well.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, far too softly.  Roman squeezed him even tighter.</p><p>“I’m so happy you’re here!” and Roman really did sound happy, Dee didn’t doubt him for a second.  They hugged for a moment longer until finally Roman pulled back, his smile so bright it was almost blinding “Come on! Let’s dump your bag and then we can go explore! I wanna show you all my favourite places!” almost bouncing with excitement Roman grabbed Dee’s bag and his wrist and pulled him along behind him up the stairs and into the apartment.</p><p>Before he could even look round Roman was already whisking them off out again.</p><p>First, Roman took him to the university campus to show him around and so that Dee could get a feel for it, since he was considering applying there, then they headed into town to see all of Roman’s favourite haunts.  They spent about an hour in a tiny second hand bookstore that Roman was so familiar with the shopkeeper knew him by name.  She gave them a knowing look when Roman posed for a selfie, tucking his arm around Dee’s waist and pulling him close.</p><p>Dee honestly couldn’t remember when he’d been happier, especially when Roman took him to his favourite park, buying them both ice cream and taking another in a long line of selfies and tapping on his super fancy iphone.  Dee had wanted to get one when they’d been released but he’d been unable to afford it.</p><p>“What’re you doing?” he asked, leaning up a little so that he could rest his chin on Roman’s shoulder.  Roman huffed a laugh</p><p>“I’m posting these on facebook and twitter, Count <em>Drab</em>ula, so that it looks like we’re dating and you have some evidence if anyone asks.  Look, I’ve already got a few comments from subscribers! They think you’re super cute,” Roman beamed while Dee felt as though someone had tied a lead anvil to his intestines and pushed him off a cliff.  Hesitantly he shifted away from Roman slightly, working hard to mask his bitter disappointment.  How could he have let himself forget that Roman was only pretending?</p><p>“Oh yeah, thanks.  I appreciate it man,” he said, only sounding convincing because of the years of practice. Roman was still smiling as he finished his ice cream.</p><p>“No problemo, J D-lightful! Now, onwards! Our quest is far from over!” and before Dee even had time to gather himself, Roman was pulling him along to more places, showing him the museum and the library, coffee shops and markets and street art until finally the sun had long set and they had completely exhausted themselves.</p><p>As they walked back to Roman’s apartment, joking and laughing as though it were the hundredth time rather than the first, Dee couldn’t help but notice how easily they had shifted into being with each other in real life as opposed to online.</p><p>He had half expected awkwardness, to not know what to say, that somehow in real life their personalities wouldn’t match up as well as they did in text and video form.  But he had worried for nothing.  Being with Roman in real life was even better than their online spaces.</p><p>They climbed the stairs slowly until they finally reached Roman’s apartment.  He let them in, calling out a greeting to his roommates as they entered.  Dee watched curiously as a guy even smaller than himself practically leapt off the couch, bounding over to Roman and giving him a big hug, shaking his curls out of his face as he did so.  Dee knew immediately without having to be told that this was Patton, Roman’s best friend and roommate, he’d mentioned him often.</p><p>Another guy remained on the couch, but turned his head to watch, eyeing Dee almost suspiciously.  Even from this distance, Dee could tell that his eyes would be the exact same colour as Roman’s.  <em>That would be his twin, Remus, then</em>, Dee thought to himself.</p><p>“How was your day, kiddo?” the first guy chirped, beaming.  Dee watched him with interest, noticing how his rounded glasses made his bright blue eyes look almost comically large in his freckled face.</p><p>“It was wonderful, dear Patton! Truly, I feel I have adventured today!” Roman’s voice boomed through the living room, overdramatic as usual.  Dee felt a fond smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>“Hope you didn’t cause too many casualties, then!” Roman’s brother’s voice was higher and far more shrill than Roman’s own, but he stuck his tongue out and flipped Roman off as Roman scowled at him, laughing and then turned back to the tv, restarting the video game he and Patton had evidently been playing.</p><p>“You must be Dee!” he turned as he was addressed, shaking Patton’s hand and offering his sweetest smile, assuming that that’s most likely what this guy would be looking for.</p><p>“I certainly am. You must be Patton, Roman’s told me a lot about you.” Patton flushed, apparently pleased, and put him arm around Roman again.</p><p>“Aw, shucks, Roro!” Dee watched as Roman laughed and petted Patton’s hair affectionately.  “Ro’s told me all about you, of course!  What did you think of the city?” Dee tried not to look too pleased to know that Roman had spoken about him, but he couldn’t help a smile as he noticed a slight blush on Roman’s dark cheeks.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, especially the university,” Patton nodded as he spoke.</p><p>“Well, you guys must be hungry!  Shall we order pizza?”</p><p>“Patton, you’re a genius!” Roman exclaimed.</p><p>“I’ll have a ham and pineapple, Patty-cakes,” Remus sing-songed from the couch as Patton headed to the phone.  Dee followed Roman’s lead of moving properly into the room, he took a seat fairly close to Roman’s brother who shot him a sidelong glance before his eyes flicked back to the tv.</p><p>“Ugh, you <em>heathen</em>, pineapple does not belong on pizza,” Roman whined.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you have exceptionally poor taste, Princey,” Remus fired back.  Dee observed as Roman fought to hide a smile before whining petulantly.</p><p>“Princey?” he asked Roman, smirking a little as Roman huffed a laugh</p><p>“Old nickname from high school,” he clarified.  Dee almost jumped as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning to see Patton looking slightly sheepish.</p><p>“Oh, sorry! I just wanted to ask what kind of pizza you want?” Dee relaxed and offered Patton a reassuring smile</p><p>“I’ll just steal half of whatever Roman’s having,” and he winked at Roman, who laughed unabashedly.</p><p>“Normally I’d be mad but since you’re my guest, what’s mine is yours,” Roman grinned back and Dee felt a swoop in his stomach, taken aback for a moment as he had been many times that day by just how lovely Roman’s smile was.</p><p>“Why thank you, <em>darling</em>,” Dee teased and Roman smirked at him while Remus made a gagging noise</p><p>“If you’re going to be gross I’ll have to banish you from the living room,” he muttered, narrowly dodging Roman’s foot as he attempted to kick his shin. Dee was once again silently thankful that he didn’t have any siblings.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve already gathered, Dee, but this incredibly <em>rude</em> and less attractive version of me is my brother, Remus,” Roman introduced them, though his tone was teasing and Dee could quite clearly see that all of their bickering was just banter.</p><p>“We have the same face, dumbass,” Remus deadpanned, still focused entirely on the videogame.</p><p>“That’s not true, I don’t have a creepy moustache.”</p><p>“You said “awesome” wrong, Ro, you mean an <em>awesome</em> moustache.”</p><p>Dee smirked at Roman’s indignant spluttering.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Remus,” Dee said calmly, watching as Remus eyed him again before nodding in acknowledgement. </p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, once they had eaten their fill, both Patton and Remus excused themselves to their rooms for the night.</p><p>“Try not to be too loud tonight you twoooo,” Remus sang as he was shutting his door, cackling when Roman immediately blushed.  Roman flipped him off as the door clicked shut, sending the room into peaceful quietness for the first time that evening.</p><p>“Did you tell him we’re dating?” Dee asked curiously, his heart beating harder in his chest as he scooted a little closer to Roman. </p><p>“What? No, eh, I don’t ever lie to Remus.  He can always tell anyway.  He knows we’re just pretending, he’s just trying to annoy me,” Roman’s voice was far too fond.  Dee tried not to let his disappointment show in his face at the reminder of how most of today hadn’t meant to Roman what it did to him.</p><p>“Oh.  What about Patton?”</p><p>“I haven’t told him either way, I wanted to talk to you about it first,” Roman looked slightly more serious now, probably the most serious Dee had ever seen him actually.</p><p>“I mean, he’s your best friend.  It’s up to you what you want to tell him,” Dee shrugged, hoping to come off as casual.</p><p>“One of my best friends. You’re my best friend too,” Roman smiled at him ever so softly and Dee was completely incapable of stopping his answering smile.</p><p>“Sap,” he accused, and Roman nodded.</p><p>“It depends on how many people you really want to tell, Dee. I know you said family and friends, but like, did you want to… publicly announce it or just tell people you’re close to?” Roman’s voice was soft. Dee was silent for a moment as he thought.  He hadn’t actually really thought about the coming out side of it, really he’d mostly been looking for an excuse to ask Roman out but it had backfired <em>quite</em> spectacularly.</p><p>“I… definitely want to tell my Mom.  And my closest friends, but it doesn’t need to be some fancy or grand declaration, in fact it’s probably be much better if we keep it fairly quiet.  My Dad can be a real asshole and I’m not 100% sure how he’d react,” Dee glanced over at Roman who was nodding, listening intently.</p><p>“Alright, how about I don’t mention it to Patton unless he asks? And with everyone else I’ll follow your lead?” he offered.  Dee smiled and nodded, scooting even closer to Roman, close enough that their legs were touching.</p><p>“Thanks Ro. It really does mean a lot to me that you would do this for me,” he said, allowing his voice to dip lower, go softer.  Roman smiled a little less enthusiastically than Dee had expected.</p><p>“It could blow up in our faces, especially if anyone finds out, but here’s hoping.” Dee hummed in agreement before making a show of yawning and letting his head drop to rest on Roman’s shoulder, his body language overly relaxed while inside his stomach bubbled with acidic nerves.  But to his relief Roman dropped his head to rest on top of Dee’s and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Getting sleepy?” he asked, his voice just slightly teasing but mostly full of care.  Dee nodded, pressing his side more firmly against Roman’s.  “Okay, I’ll set up the couch for you.” </p><p>Dee froze. </p><p>He hadn’t even realised how much he had expected them to share Roman’s bed until those words had come out of his mouth. Before he could even decide how to respond, Roman was talking again, having immediately noticed his change in body language.</p><p>“Or I could take the couch! I don’t mind, I, sorry, I really should have offered you the bed in the first place!” Dee sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Roman, I’ll take the couch,” he reassured him, trying not to sound too defeated. He turned his head slightly to see Roman biting his lip.</p><p>“Well… we could, eh, we could share the bed if you like?  It’s a double bed, there’s plenty of room!  And don’t worry about anything… untoward, we can make a pillow wall if that’d make you more comfortable,” Roman was blushing as he spoke, almost tripping over his words. Dee raised one eyebrow slowly.</p><p>“Roman, I’m cuddling you right now, do you really think I’d need a pillow wall to share a bed with you?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>Roman’s blush intensified but he laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” he apologised, voice growing dramatic by the end of his sentence, placing the back of his hand against his forehead and attempting to swoon even with Dee still leaning on his shoulder.  Dee laughed softly before sitting upright.</p><p>“Clearly you’re delirious from exhaustion,” Dee smirked as he stood, pulling Roman up with him “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he lay in the dark, surrounded by soft sheets and facing Roman’s back, Dee frowned and contemplated which option was actually worse.  Sleeping on the couch, away from Roman or sleeping in the same bed as him but still not getting to cuddle him.</p><p>He was about 98% sure that Roman was not asleep. He was just a little too still, his breathing too quiet and not entirely even.  But if Roman wasn’t asleep, that meant he was pretending to be asleep and Dee was having a hard time trying to figure out why.  He bit his lip before deciding he might as well just ask.</p><p>“Ro?” he murmured, shifting just the tiniest bit closer. </p><p>“Mmm?” Roman turned his head a little, almost angling it towards Dee.</p><p>“Just… wondering if you were still awake,” Dee kept his voice quiet, grateful for the darkness surrounding them so that Roman wouldn’t see his cheeks burning with a blush. Roman sighed and then rolled onto his back.</p><p>“Yeah…” he mumbled, turning to face Dee, his features softened by the low light.  Dee felt a squeeze in his chest, he was so desperate to be closer.  Suddenly feeling irritated with himself he huffed and moved, resting his head on Roman’s chest and casually laying one arm across his stomach.</p><p>Every nerve in his body seemed to come alive with sensation as he felt Roman’s warmth, curled closer to him and breathed him in.</p><p>Roman froze, and Dee could feel his eyes on him but he stayed resolutely where he was, shutting his own eyes and sighing.</p><p>“Relax, Ro. I just want to sleep,” he murmured, and Roman did relax, gingerly placing his arm around Dee’s shoulders and tugging him closer still.</p><p>“Alright. Goodnight, Dee,” Roman’s voice was quiet and gentle, clearly tired, and Dee allowed himself to melt into his warmth and enjoy being held by him.</p><p>He listened as eventually Roman’s breathing evened out and his body relaxed, even in sleep still holding Dee close. And just for a moment, as he felt himself drawing ever closer to sleep, he allowed himself to forget that it was just pretend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boi Dee has got it baaaaaad.</p><p>For anyone wondering, Roman and Remus are mixed race in this au, their father is african american and their mother is caucasian. </p><p>Dee is white and so is Patton, I'll add the diversities for the other characters as they're properly introduced. </p><p>Let me know if you're enjoying this au! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! </p><p>And, please, roast me if you see a typo.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! Let me know what you think and, as always, roast me if you see a typo! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>